Save Me
by Firefly457
Summary: This is when Danny and his friends are 16. Sam was never suicidal. But in just a few days her entire world is crashing around her in shattered remains. She decides to rid the world of her, but can Danny save her in time? Better that it sounds. No Flames,
1. Farewell, Skulk and Lurks!

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom :(

A/N: Sam's POV when she's 16

As a goth, I am not usually all 'If you make me mad I'll either kill you or myself' although my mood, adittude, and (probably) overused sarcasm makes me the life of the party. _Yeah right._ But I've never really been suicidal. I would have been if it wasn't for my mood risers, aka Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. And if I didn't have a kickn' job at Skulk and Lurks, my favorite bookstore. And my baby, my black jeep. But once I came so close to ending my life, I can't even joke about it.

It was a sunny day in Amity Park, Illinois (A/N: Don't care if you think it's somewhere else) and I was driving to the Nasty Burger to meet Danny and Tucker. I walked in and sat at our usual table and got out my laptop and looked up some things about Danny Phantom to tick Danny off.

"Hey, Sam!" I looked up. Danny and Tucker were seated in front of me. "Emo." I teased. It was our way of saying fag, gay, lesbian, and all that good stuff. They looked shocked and Danny jumped up and sat next to me. "Am not!" Tuck said. "What are you doing?"

"Looking up some stuff. Did you know the Guys in White think Danny Phantom is 14, his birthday is Holloween, and he's a emo goth?"

"WHAT?" Danny said.

"That's the second time today you were called emo, Danny." Tucker said laughing.

"Third."

"THIRD!" I yelled, ignoring people staring at me. Danny shot me a look saying 'shut it'. I bent my head down so my hair covered my face so I can laugh silently at Danny without him seeing me. I plugged in my headphones so I could listen to the radio on my laptop while I pretended to listen to Danny and Tuck blabber about dumb stuff like Paulina's bra size or how hot Valerie is.

I looked at the list of results for Danny Phantom. There was a game, so yeah I clicked it. It was a dumb game that Danny and Tuck wouldn't even like, especially Dannny. It was entitled "Kill Danny Phantom" and it was addicting. I counted 20 times I killed him when I felt one side of my headphone pulled off.

"Sam!" Danny said annoyed, "Did you hear us?" I shook my head. "What are you... What the hell is that!" Tuck moved to a booth nearby so he could see. 'Kill Danny Phantom' was blazing across the screen.

"And just when you think Val and your mom is the only chicks that wants to kill you." Tucker said faking seriousness.

"I found it on the internet and I was bored." I said. I started another game.

"Did you just shoot him with a shotgun!" Tuck said, "This game is stupid."

"And addicting." I almost bookmarked the page when Danny closed the window.

"HEY!"

"Let's go somewhere else." he said.

So we left. "Sorry about the game." I said to Danny as soon as we reached my jeep. Tucker said something about following in his red porche before we left. "Sorry I closed the page." He returned getting in. I started and looked for a good radio station. I picked a dark one that was playing "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence. Danny didn't change it. I didn't chage it. I put my mind on auto-pilot and thought about how much Tucker, Danny, Jazz, me, and everyone had changed since we were 14.

Danny wasn't that different. The only difference that was that his hair was 2 centimeters from blinding him and forcing him to get a haircut. Danny Phantom was still Danny Fenton's secret idenity with ghost powers.

Tucker still had the barrett, glasses, and PDA. He didn't change a bit!

Jazz, Danny's older sister who had just started Harvard, changed a lot. She was a little more comfortable about acting her age, although she actually was an adult now being 18. Her long red hair was now a short, sort of jagged, shoulder length after Kitty, one of the ghosts Danny fights, overshadowed her and made her cut her hair (unJazz), dress like a guy (very unJazz), dye the tips of her hair lime green, (VERY UNJAZZ) and get a tatoo of rose on her lower stomach (WHO WAS THAT GIRL!). Jazz still had the tatoo, her way of getting in touch with her inner rebel. Her green tips of hair was dyed brown (still not Jazz, but I can overlook that.). She dressed a little more like her old self but not all the way. She actually looked cool now.

I looked a little different. My tank top was still there. My skirt was solid black and a little shorter. My stockings were gone and replaced with black anklet socks. But my trusty combat boots were still there (A new pair that looked exactly the same as the old pair.) My hair was shoulder lenght with two purple streaks in it. (A/N: Imagine Rouge from X-Men)

"Sam?" Danny looked at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Just thinking." I smiled at him, but it didn't last long. I looked over in front and swerved into a parking space and slammed the brakes.

"Sam! What's wrong?" Danny asked looking worried. Before I had pulled that stunt, we were headed for the mall. I had pulled in front of Skulk and Lurks, and got out, looking horrified. Not paying attention to anyone.

"Danny! Sam! What's going on!" I barely heard Tuck. I dropped to my knees, sobbing. I heard faintly Danny getting out.

"This can't be happening!" I cried. Danny stooped next to me and held me close. Tuck put a hand on my shoulder saying, "Sam, I'm _so _sorry."

Skulk and Lurks- my place of employment, my safe haven from the hurt of the world, my second home- was burnt to the ground. Nothing but ashes and smoke. And a part of me went with it.


	2. Road Trip and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did I would say, "Review or Danny will die!". Maybe my not owning Danny is a good idea.

A/N: I hope people like this story.No Flames please. I haven't been this inspired since I started Life with Clueless. Here's Chaper 2 enjoy!

Sam's POV

I didn't really need the job at Skulk and Lurks. I'm loaded. But it was up on my mom's hate list along with (and in this order):

1. Danny

2. me being goth

3. Tucker

4. Danny

5. me being a veggitarian

6. her "slutty" sister, who's almost my twin cause we look a lot alike. The only reason my mom called her a slut was becaue she has had 50,000 boyfriends in the past year. Unlike me.

7. Danny

8. Skulk and Lurk's

9. My baby (A/N. Her car, perverts!)

10. The Fentons

Do I need to continue? I was listening to 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' one of my favorite songs. When I heard Danny's black convertable pull up. It was a hand-me-down from Jazz, who now has a pink bug. I turned up the volume. I needed to think. And skulk. Danny walked in and sat down on my bed, and I just laid there, on my back at the foot of my bed looking upside down at the other side of the room. Then the radio played 'Since U Been Gone'. I mouthed the words.

"Sam, you can't mourn Skul--that bookstore burning down." he barely avoided saying the name. I started crying when anyone said that name. But I tried to avoid letting Danny seeing my cry. When the bookstore burned down, it was the only time he had seen me cry in a LONG time. Danny switched off the radio. He threatened to get me out of my house against my will.

"Like to see you try!" I returned, wrong words.

"Alright." He picked me up bridal style, and headed down the stairs.

"Daniel Fenton! Where are you taking my daughter?" My mom said sharply. Danny didn't put me down, he hated my mom as much as she hated him.

"Well," he started cooly, "Since Sam is feeling so sad, Mrs. Manson, Tucker and I thought we'd go out and cheer her up."

"Well, she has been moodier than usual. And I still have your cell phone numbers. Alright, just have her back by 11:30. Unless she is sleeping over at yours or Tucker's house." I was shocked. "We'll call you if there's any trouble." Danny promised. They said their short cold goodbyes. I yelled 'TRAITOR!' to my mom.

"Wait!" we were halfway to Danny's car. My mom yelled, "Samantha, your Aunt Sarah will be here tommorow. Just thought you wanted to let you know. Well, have fun!" she said going inside. Danny put me down.

"There's another of your mom?"

I got in his car. "Yeah, her cool younger sister. Mom calls her a slut."

"Why?" he asked, getting in.

"Besides the fact that this year alone she's had fifty thousand boyfriends? Well, when she was 16 she slept with a guy in the teacher's lounge. LANCER'S TEACHER'S LOUNGE."

"Dang! She went to Casper?" He asked. I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"First getting Tuck. Then getting Jazz at the house, she's visiting cause of break of something, then don't know."

I was staring out the window as we headed to Tuck's house. I heard 'Hung Up' play. Danny's least favorite song. He reached for the radio dial.

"DON'T CHANGE IT!" I yelled turning up.

"You just want me to suffer." he said trying to hide a smile since I was showing that I was feeling better. I mouthed the words again. Danny stopped infrount of Tucker's and honked the horn impatiently. I turned the radio off. Danny looked releived.

"About time!" he said. Tuck got in the backseat. "Hey, Sam, feeling better." he said ignoring Danny's comment. Danny turned and gave him a look as if saying, 'Shut up or you'll upset her!'.

"Isn't Jazz waiting." I said avioding the silence. Danny nodded and the car headed for his house.

"Wait here. Or we'll never leave." Danny said. Ten minutes later Danny and Jazz ran for the car.

"Drive!" Jazz said. I turned and gave them a confused look. "Mom and Dad heard what happened to the bookstore where you worked and wanted to give you simpathy or some girly crap like that." Danny said. I rolled my eyes.

"How's Harvard, Jazz?" I asked.

"AMAZING!" she said, "How are you holding up? And Danny don't give me that look!"

"Fine." I returned, "Danny, stop giving people that look, you're kinda creeping me out."

"Sorry." he said turning red.

"So where are we going?" Tuck asked. "How about the water park?"

"Yeah," I said sacasticly, "We can swim in our underwear!"

"Where do you want to go?" he returned.

"Hell." I muttered.

"WHAT!" Everyone looked at me.

"Kidding!" They all looked relieved, especially Danny. "Tucker needs to go there more than I do." I muttered. Danny cracked up.

"How about a movie?" he suggested.

"NO!" the car replied. I got out my laptop. "Let's go to Wisconson and annoy the hell out of Vlad!"

"NO!"

"Screw you all!" I returned.

"Let's, uh, do something!" Tucker yelled.

"Tuck," Danny said. "do us all a favor and SHUT UP!"

"Let's see a movie?" I said.

"Yeah!" Tucker and Jazz said.

"I just suggested that a minute ago!" Danny yelled. Jazz explained that it sounded like a good idea now.

"What are we gonna see?" I asked. "What's on?" Tucker asked. "Majority rules."

"Pirates of the Carribean 2?"

Jazz: Didn't see the first one

Tuck: No technology, no way!

Danny: Yeah!

Me: NO!

Danny: Screw you!

"The Devil wears Prada?"

Everyone except Jazz: NO!

Jazz: YES!

"Click"

Everyone: Yeah! That sounds good!

O0O0

The next day, I felt like Danny might be into me. I mean we were holding each other for no good reason when we found out the geeky salesman was the Angel of Death. That's what made it worse when I walked into the school and saw him and Valerie making out in the hallway like I wasn't there.


	3. Goodbyes and Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

A/N: If I get this and the next two chapter in before today is over I will be over my writting slump! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for Chap. 2's crappy ending, there shouldn't be any other crappy endings like that!

Chapter 3

Sams POV

I was shocked! The person who wanted to kill my best friend's alter ego was making out with him. My books slipped out of my hands. Danny and Valerie broke apart and I ran forgetting my stuff. I ran into the art room and hid under the desk where Danny couldn't see me.

"Sam?" There was a person in the art room. And it wasn't Danny, it was Kwan, holding the books I had dropped. "What are you doing here?" I said untrustingly.

"Returning these." he said unusually kindly. But I could detected something in the smile he was giving me. I shugged it off.

"Thanks." I said heading for the door.

"Ladies first."

_Splash! _

A bucket of green clear liquid hit my head. Valerie dropped the rope that was supporting it.

"It was Paulina's idea." she said.

"What are you her sattilite again! Or her robot servant doing her dirty work!" I spat out.

"We need to talk!" Danny said pulling me away. Once we were away he said, "What's your problem!"

"MY problem!" I said, not believing what I was hearing.

"Yeah! You've been mean to Val since I've been friends with her!"

"Not true!"

"Yeah you have!"

"Oh yeah! Well if you're so eager to replace her with me then why don't I just drop dead and leave you two lovebirds to it!" I ran out of the building all the way to my house. Danny didn't follow. He must of thought that I was kidding. I thought for a minute. Danny, Tuck, and I have computer class right now. I can slit my wrists, write a suicide note, send copies to them, my parents, and my aunt, then I can die in peace. I gathered my car keys, Danny's stupid class ring from two years before, and some CD's Jazz had her eyes on. I put them on a table. I then gathered a note for Tucker explaining my last wishes. Telling him to tell Danny I loved him. Saying goodbye. Then I got on my email, ignoring an email from Danny and Valerie (there were two) and typed Danny's, Tuck's, Jazz's, Mom and Dad's, and Aunt Sarah's email addresses in a box saying 'to:' and typed "goodbye" in the 'subject' box. Then I typed the letter:

_To whoever gets this email:_

_I'm sorry. I can't continue this horrible existance that you might call living. I'm sending this to the people that might actually miss me. I doubt that anyone else will miss me. Yes, this is part one of my will. I guess the whole Skulk and Lurks thing shook me up more than I let on._

_Tucker, there is a envelope on the mantle along with Danny's class ring he wanted me to look after, my car keys, and (not in the envelope) some CD's. Those go to Jazz. _

_Aunt Sarah, sorry I couldn't see you before you got here. I would've liked it though. _

_Mom, sorry I couldn't wear those dresses you wanted me to wear. I wouldn't have worn them anyway. Give them to my cousins or somebody who will appreciate them. Please don't bury me in one. Or at all._

_Dad, I was kinda hoping you and Mom wouldn't get divorced but what's done is done. Please don't let Mom bury me in a dress._

_Jazz, hope you graduate with honors, God only knows you deserve it. Keep your brother in line for me. My CDs that you liked are yours. Do with them as you please._

_Danny, I'm sorry about our arguement today. That's not why I did this. I just realized how upset I was. Hope you and Val are very happy.Give Vlad and Dash hell for me._

_I guess this is it. I'll probably be gone when anyone but Danny and Tucker read this. BTW: Danny I didn't read the emails you and Valerie sent me. I couldn't take much more bad news._

_Sorry to Interrupt your happy life, _

_Samantha Manson_

I hit 'send'. I picked up a knife I got from the kitchen. I put it up to my wrists. I looked at a picture of Danny and me when we were fifteen. "Goodbye, Danny. I'll miss you." I plunged the knife at my left wrist. I gasped in pain but took the knife in my left hand and did the same. Blood ran out of my wrists on the ground. It matched my carpet. I heard the front door open. I heard my mom yell my name franticly. I heard someone clomp up the stairs to my room. My dark world was fading, everything was fading fast.

"Sam!" That wasn't my mom. That was Danny. What was he doing here. I heard my own breathing get more labored as I was fading away. I felt Danny grab me and set me somewhere warm. The last thing I saw was his concerned face. Then nothing.


	4. Waking and Admitting

Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny Phantom.

A/N: Last Chapter! So happy in a day too! Here's too all my wonderful reveiwers!

Sam's POV

I heard a steady beeping noise. I wanted to see what it was, but I was too weak. I felt cloth wrapped around both wrists, something told me I wasn't dead. Someone must have cared enough to call Mom and told her about my suicide email. And $50 bucks says it was Danny. I gathered enough strengh to try to sit up. Danny, who was sitting in a chair nearby, saw me.

"Let me help." he said grabbing my upper arm and my waist and helped me to a sitting position. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I shot him an annoyed look. "Sorry, standard question." We were quiet for a while. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" The first word I said since I woke up. I dreaded what he was about to say.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Try to kill myself? I dunno, I felt like a bother to everyone. I was a depressed individual lost in a sea of happy clones."

"Hey!" he pretended to look insulted. "What about me?"

"You're a clone yourself sometimes."

A nurse walked in. "Well, look who's up." she said cheefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Why does everyone insist on asking that?" I returned. "Standard Question." Danny answered for her.

"Can I get you anything?" the nurse asked.

"Some water, please?" I asked realizing how thirsty I was.

"Sure. Be right back." she said leaving.

"Danny? How long have I been out. Since I tried to kill myself and passed out, I mean."

Danny looked at the clock and thought a minute. "A day and 6 hours."

I raised my eyebrows. "And how long have you been here?"

He looked at the clock again. "4 hours yesterday plus 6 1/2 hours today, so 10 1/2 hours."

"10 1/2 HOURS!"

"Here you go!" The nurse said cheerfully. Her cheerfulness was starting to get really annoying. "Thanks." I said. She smiled again and turned to leave.

Once she was gone, Danny moved from the chair to my bed and sat where I could see and talk to me.

"Why'd you want to stay here that long?" I asked Danny.

"Cause." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cause why?" I pressed on.

"Cause I was worried sick about you. How'd you like to send your friend an e-mail apologizing for being a jerk, and ten seconds later read an e-mail saying that friend tried to kill themself and feel guilty even though they said it wasn't your fault?"

"And here I thought I was doing everyone a favor." I said. "What'd you do for 10 1/2 hours anyway?"

"Nothing much. Hope you'd not die. Talk to you."

"I was out like a light. I heard nothing. How could you talk to me? Emo."

"I know you are. And I thought the theory about talking to people in a coma." he replied.

"I'm not emo! Dash is!" Danny agreed with me on that one. "So, Tuck say anything interesting about Part 2 of my will?"

"Nah, he wanted you to tell me yourself."

"Forget it."

"Please"

"Screw you. NO!"

"Fine."

"Fine." I suddenly remembered dreaming about Danny saying he liked me. It was probably a dream though. "So, tell anyone besides Val you liked them?"

Danny looked uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you said you didn't hear anything!"

"Hear what?"

"Me saying I loved you--- that was a trick wasn't it?" he asked embarassed.

"You LOVE me?" I only remember him saying he really liked me, and I thought it was a dream.

"Well?" he looked at me with 'do you love me?' look.

"Well, what? You love me, and," I stopped turning red.

"Well, and what?" he pressed.

"I love you." I said like it was (and it was) the most obvious thing in the world. He leaned forward and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back. When we pulled apart, Tuck came in.

"Hey, Sam, welcome back to the world of the living! Danny, what'd I miss."

I answered for him, "Well, Tuck, I don't think Danny isn't so clueless anymore."

A/N: Yeah, sappy ending. But I'm a hopeless D/S romantic. Probably sucks more than Chapter 2 but for God's Sake! It's 12:41 AM!

Please review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
